The Juice Experiment
by hilde girl
Summary: Juice does not mean fruit juice. Heero plans to stop certain pilots feelings from wrecking their missions. yaoi


Authors Note: This story contains yaoi. If you don't like it, don't read. This  
is mainly a 3x4 humor story. If you approve, read on.   
*warning* involves electricity.  
  
The Juice Experiment  
  
Duo walked into the pilot's living room, looking very annoyed. He saw   
Heero sitting on the couch, and decided to see if the other pilot had a solution.  
"Oi, Heero."  
"Hn."  
"You know I don't complain alot."  
"Hn."  
"But they've got to stop."  
"Hn."  
"That's the third mission blown."  
"Hn."  
"This week."  
"And?"  
"It's ridiculous!"  
"Hn."  
"You weren't even that bad with Relena!" Heero growled, and the look Heero gave  
him suggested that his life would soon be in danger. "I mean, you couldn't kill  
her, but at least you didn't waste every second Obsessed with her." Duo saw  
Heero's face and knew he was dangerously close to getting a Heero Yuy Death Glare.  
But he braved on. "We need to stop them. Now."  
"How?"   
"I have a plan," a voice from behind them said. Duo turned to see Wufei standing there.  
"But you'll have to do it. It involves dishonest sneaking around. I can't dishonor  
myself."  
"And I can?" asked an insulted Duo.  
"You've dishonored yourself enough already. Just look at those horrid clothes.  
Your shirt doesn't even match your pants! Injustice!" Wufei looked at Duo in disgust.  
"Well, excuuuse me, Mr. Fashion. Are you sure your not just like them?" He gestured  
toward the next room.  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Never! That is for the weak!" Wufei was verging on the histerical.  
Once they calmed him down those Barney tapes really helped he told them the Plan.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Heero slipped into the room, unheard. He slowly snuck behind his enemy, the   
victim of the mission, and tackled him. The flute fell to the ground, and the   
other victim screamed in horror. His arms were suddenly pinned behind him by Duo.  
The victims were knocked out and pulled into opposite rooms, where the Juice  
Experiment began.  
********************************************************************************************  
"Hand me the pliers." Heero instructed Duo. They were watching the patients progress  
as they operated. "Now attach this."   
Duo stopped when he had cut something that may have been important. "Uhh, is that  
supposed to bleed?" He asked Heero worriedly. Heero quickly grabbed some tweezers.  
"We'll have to pinch off this nerve. Get me some ice, the scalpel, and two D  
size batteries."   
********************************************************************************************  
Quatre awoke on his bed, still a little woozy from being knocked out. He decided  
that he must find the culprit who knocked him out, and force him to apologize.  
But what about... "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
Quatre screamed in pain as a large electrical shock went through his body.  
"So you're awake." Duo spoke from the corner. "It's about time. We have a mission.  
We need your help."  
"But, why can't I think about- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
Duo looked at him with some pity. "It was totally messing us up, man. Just keep  
your mind on the mission, and it'll be fine. Otherwise, buzz."  
Quatre was upset. "You can't do this! It isn't right!"  
Duo really felt sorry for him. "It wasn't my idea, and ther's nothing I can do.  
It's just for this mission. Afterwards, Heero will detach the system." Duo   
then explained the mission to Quatre.   
********************************************************************************************  
Heero watched Trowa slowly wake up. As he saw Heero, Trowa formed a question in  
in his mind. Before he could get it out, though, he was given a severe shock.   
He looked at Heero, who nodded. "That's right. Even one thought, and you get it.  
We have a mission, and it doesn't need you and him to screw it up again. And  
by the way, I wouldn't try standing up too fast. Now, here's the plan..."  
**************************************************************************************  
They were winning the battle, and Trowa was happily shooting down some enemy  
mobile suits. Suddenly, a new type of suit popped up behind him. It caught   
him off guard, and Heavyarms was knocked down. Near him, Quatre was convulsing.  
"Why the hell did you put them next to each other?" Heero was yelling at Duo.  
Duo did not want to suffer the wrath of Heero, so he tried to make an excuse.  
"I thought that's what the experiment was for. Besides, Quatre gave me the   
puppy dog look. I don't know how Trowa resists it!"  
Heero growledhe does that well "That's the problem. He doesn't!"  
Meanwhile, Quatre was fighting to get to Trowa's side, but the current of electricity  
was stalling him. Duo contacted him. "Don't worry about him, I'll take care of  
it. Just go fight!" Quatre got angry. Leave his bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Trowa  
bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz in the care of that idiot! This whole thing was their   
fault. Quatre turned red. He started to laugh. He stared at the goal. Save Trowa.  
Nothing would stop him. "BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Heero and Duo   
saw that Quatre had changed...into Zero Quatre.   
"MY GOD! WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!!!" Duo threw his hands up in a silent plea for help.  
Heero looked on with horror. Quatre was forcing his way towards Trowa, through   
the pain. In fact, the electrical shock was apparently making him stronger.  
Trowa saw him coming, and was getting shocked as well. His muscles twitched, and  
the Heavyarms stood up. Then, it began to stumble around, Trowa desperately trying  
to control it. From where Heero and Duo were, it looked like the Heavyarms was  
dancing. It's arms and legs flailed out, and it was jumping around. When another  
pulse hit Trowa, the Heavyarms did an amazing thing...it moonwalked. While this  
was going on, Heero finished up the battle, and Duo was laughing his ass off.  
Quatre climbed out of Sandrock and towards Heavyarms. Trowa fell out of the   
cockpit. Quatre caught him, and they both fell to the ground with the shock.   
They lay there, Trowa squishing Quatre, shaking with electricity.   
"That's just sick," said a disgusted Duo. "That looks way too much like..."  
Not wanting to finish the thought, he and Heero ran to where they were laying,  
and disconnected the Juicer. Heero quickly assured them that it was out of their   
systems. Apologies were made, along with Duo promising never to do that again.   
When Trowa and Quatre stumbled away, Heero showed Duo a remote.   
"It's for the Juicer. Just in case." He looked at the weary Quatre, leaning on  
the shoulder of his koi. "Just in case."  
  
Owari  
******************************************************************************************  
A small thought from my weird little mind produced this story. If you don't   
like it, don't blame me. Blame my other personality, Zero Hilde Girl. She  
made me do it. 


End file.
